Destruction's life & Heart Chapter one
by Darkrose9994
Summary: a story about Grimmjow's life and about his little sister i don't own bleach...Blue red purple


Destruction's life & Heart

Chapter one : memories

(adjuchas state) "What the hell?" I stared at the small redheaded child that was lying in the sands of Hueco Mundo. She was…sleeping?, I growled at the small girl then nudged her. She lazily opened as eye to me warm amber eyes stared at me

~Flashback~…I'm alive?

Breathless from the pain that she had just endured my mother handed me a small girl with a odd shade of ginger red for hair. I looked into my mother's eyes; they were blue like mine only with small flicks of amber in them. We both looked to the window, as there came shouts, they were muffled but I could make them out "kill the witch", so they had come for us. Before I could complete my thought my mother spoke. "I know you're young my son but, you must take her, your sister and run, run far and fast don't look back. Just then she handed me a bag. "but what about you I can't leave you" I said softly she smiled at me and her soft violent hair farmed that smile, the last smile of hers I would ever see, "oh my dear Grimm even at ten you're so much like your father, protective" she sighed and continued "I must stay I'm far to weak to run with you this time.." the yelling was getting closer and threw the window you could see the orange glow forming. She handed me a blanket that I wrapped my sister in then I thought about it "What's her name" I asked softly trying not to wake her. "Her name is Kirei, now run my son run fast and take care of Kirei and know that I love you both". Then I ran threw our door and as fast as my legs could carry me.

~flash forward seven years…the day I died~

I was barely 17 and Kirei had just turned 7. we both walked along the side of the dirt road a carriage passing by every while. Kirei and me were never silent like this but we always were today but, I think that my little sister's curiosity got the best of her because she ended up speaking. She spoke in the same small high voice that no matter what always sounded cheerful. "Hey ni-san where are we going this time?" I looked down the road and into the forest "I don't know yet I suppose to the next town." I felt a small tug on my pants I looked down stopping. Kirei looked at me with an intense look that I never thought she could have down. "Do you blame me for momma not being here Ni-san" my eyes widen at my younger sister's question. I picked her up and set her on my broad shoulders "Of course I don't blame you Kirei" I glared forward "I blame the bastards that…" I felt a small thump on my head I looked towards the little girl on my shoulder. "What the hell was that for?" she hit my head again "remember that lady said it's bad to curse" I rolled my eyes at the mothering tone in her voice "just forget about the lady Kirei" she pouted softly "but she was really nice" she crossed her arms but quickly wrapped them around my head when she felt like she was losing her balance. I heard a carriage behind us and had Kirei put up her hood so that the people driving couldn't see our heads. Even if I couldn't see the man driving I could feel his eyes on us. I squeezed Kirei's ankles reminding her not to let her hood fall.

~few hours later~

I walked silently into the now dark town Kirei softly snored holding on to my head. I tugged on her foot she woke up quietly "are we there yet Ni-san" she yawn most of what she said but I got it. I took my sister off my shoulders and set her down on the ground. We walked into a small dirty inn, inside it was loud but it got quieter as Kirei and me entered. I glared at the man that ran the inn. "One room please" I said that calmly the inn keeper looked at me and then Kirei "right away that will be...'' I cut him off by placing a few coins on the counter he ducked his head down quickly "thank you sir". I looked down to my sister she looked up to me smiling "can i…" before she could say anymore her hands went to her head. But, not fast enough and I watched half in horror her small hood fall to her shoulders and her red hair was displayed to the inn and the farmers, and everyone else in the room. Then man at the bar gasped I flipped around trying to stop his words but it didn't work I was to slow "witch! It's a witch..." before he could say anymore I had punched him and he was on the ground writhing in pain. By doing that my hood fell showing my shade of blue hair to everyone. (Damn it to hell) I grabbed Kirei in my arms and ran for the door as the inn exploded into chaos…


End file.
